Torn and Jelly Stained
by skwirelygurli
Summary: Austin is feeling lustful while at the water park with his daughter. parents!Auslly.


**Torn and Jelly Stained, an Austin and Ally oneshot**

**I do not own Austin and Ally. This is in response to Random Cat's prompt, which was much appreciated. (Like reviews!) **

She should have bought a new swimsuit this year. That one that she had seen last week, the one that she knew would go on sale over the weekend, she should have gotten it. Instead she left it hiding behind all of the inferior suits.

When she entered the store Saturday morning, there stood a girl at the register, paying for that tankini.

"What's wrong Mommy?" her daughter Victoria asked, clinging onto her hand, as she shuffled through the rack.

"Somebody bought the last suit in my size."

"What about that one?" Pointing to a stringy black number on the hanger, she dragged her mother closer. Closer until her face hit the words scrawled on the butt. Juicy.

Ally is not juicy. A hamburger is juicy.

She is not a piece of meat.

Though right now, on the concrete, with a tear along her side, she'd say she's getting cooked to well done.

Austin runs a finger along the exposed skin. She squirms.

"Behave yourself. There's kids around." Tilting her head to their daughter, she gives him an example.

He agrees, retracting his finger. It isn't until they join Victoria in the kiddie pool that he makes a move. One where he sweeps the water with his palm, splashing her across the back. Playfully, she splashes him back.

It's the lifeguard that has to rain on his parade this time.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to exit the pool," he says, waving them away.

"You got us kicked out," Austin whispers as they scurry out of the pool.

"Me? You started it." Ally walks over to where they left their bags. Sitting on the grass, she fishes around for a towel.

He strums an imaginary guitar on his knee. Behaving is boring. He wanted to call a babysitter, take his wife out. Or keep her in. Summer vacation doesn't leave much alone time for adults with children. All he wants is one day to indulge in his girl without any interruptions. Interruptions are deadly.

It's a good thing they got the lock on their door fixed.

But here they are, sitting in the grass, that sliver of skin waiting for him.

He wants to touch it.

He really shouldn't touch it.

He's touching it.

She wriggles around, dodging his finger. The others decide to join the game.

How did he end up on top of her? The vibrations of her laughter echo through his hips. They're so close.

They're in public.

"There's kids around."

He rolls off of her, grunting. At the displeasure of his body hitting the ground, or that it's not against hers anymore, she can't tell.

Reaching a hand across her stomach, he opens the cooler. Now, what to eat? Hmm, this is a tough decision. No, he doesn't want the grapes. He drops them back down. Goes for another bag.

No, he still doesn't want the grapes. He wants Ally.

She really should see about finding a sewing kit to fix that hole. Maybe she could just cut the whole bottom off, convert it into a bikini.

Where to find a pair of scissors?

The first aide kit.

_Excuse me, I'm feeling rather turned on by my wife, and I was wondering if I could borrow those scissors. You can have them back in a minute, I just need to take care of this._

Yeah, no.

He pulls the grapes a third time and sets them outside of the cooler.

Selecting another baggie, he finds a sandwich. She's cut off the crusts in such a way that it resembles a puppy, with a face painted on with the slightest bit of strawberry jelly.

Mmm, peanut butter and jelly.

Leaning back away from Ally, he takes out the sandwich.

Jelly rains on his swim trunks. All of it.

"Aw man." He frowns at his sandwich.

"Just eat it as a peanut butter sandwich." She pulls out a wad of paper towels and wipes his pants clean. Then there's dabbing, lots of it, to get the stain out.

That's not the only magic it's working.

"There's kids around," he scolds, using her words.

She turns a shade redder than her towels.

Two teens walk past with popsicles, making some comment about old people flirting. How disgusting it is.

That popsicle stick belongs shoved up his nose. All the way until it hits that tiny brain of his, because there is nothing disgusting about being in love.

And he's not old.

He's experienced. In his career, in childcare, in Ally.

He's an expert in that one.

"Let's get popsicles," he suggests, taking her hand. Looping his fingers with hers, he makes sure to take the long way, bumping into the teens. Their treats fall to the ground.

"Watch where you're going man!" The mop topped boy shoves him.

"I guess I'm too _old _to see where I'm going." He lightly taps him back.

The other boy, with patches of hair artfully shaved from his head, steps forward. "You wanna go?"

He would love to go, straight out of this water park, twenty miles west, up the stairs, into bed-

"Come on, there's no need to start a fight." Ally squeezes his hand, leads him to the popsicle stand. "Should we get one for Victoria?"

"Yeah, get her a grape one." He digs around in his pockets. He forgot his wallet in the bags. He excuses himself.

Getting shoved in the pool sure does make an awfully big splash.

She turns to see the two teens grinning menacingly over him. He shakes the water from his ears, swims to the edge.

His daughter, coming out of the bathroom, races over. "You pushed my daddy!"

"What are you going to do about it sweetheart?" they mocked, bending at the waist to meet her eye level.

One swift kick to the groin. One punch to the gut.

"Don't mess with my daddy."

Would it be wrong to employ his eight year old daughter as his body guard?

Climbing out, he takes her outstretched hand. "Remind me not to let Horace babysit you again."

"Aww, but he teaches me karate."

"Exactly." He wrings his hair out, getting the whistle blown in their direction. The lifeguard calls them over.

"I can't accept any of this horseplay here. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He's around the age of the teenaged deviants, struggling their way out of the pool. He's probably on their side.

"What about them? They shoved me into the pool." he argues, Ally approaching the lifeguard stand.

He lowers his sunglasses at them, pushes them back up his nose. "Didn't see it."

Austin's mouth slackens, yet no words escape. Perhaps it's because the only ones he can think of are four letters long, and well, there's kids around.

They leave the grounds, and he turns in the wrong direction.

"Home is that way." She points behind them.

"We're going for ice cream." They're going to sit around the table, licking strawberry and cookie dough cones, and he is going to regret every second of it as he watches her tongue revolve around the mound of dairy.

And then she'll catch him staring and mutter those three evil words.

He cannot wait until they get home, and the swimsuits get tossed into the shower, torn and jelly stained, because they can always hang them out later, when they're not so wet and naked.

Maybe he'll drop Victoria off with her grandmother. And then he can finally have his way with her, without hearing those words she's whispering to him as he snaps his eyes away from her.

"There's kids around."

"What do you think about going to visit Nana?" he asks, eyes flashing with mischief.

He's going to get his date night. That sliver of skin is going to come out to play, and he's going to relish every minute of it.

"Nah, I'm tired. I wanna go home."

Just not tonight.


End file.
